


Prisoner

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Misha Collins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, Uniform Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Jensen está de servicio esa tarde. Tiene que vigilar una manifestación pacifista por el calentamiento global. Todo parece ir bien, sin sobresaltos, hasta que de pronto, un extraño de ojos azules se cruza en su camino.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 60
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** [Prisoner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LAjqHW6Wv8)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Kim Rhodes.

 **Rating:** +18

**Sin betear.**

**Disclaimer:** No hay ánimo de lucro. De fan para fans.

 **Warning:** Sexo explícito. Uniform!kink, top!Jensen, bottom!Misha, handcuffs, barebacking, fingering, anal sex, blowjob, cuddling.

 **Resumen:** Jensen está de servicio esa tarde. Tiene que vigilar una manifestación pacifista por el calentamiento global. Todo parece ir bien, sin sobresaltos, hasta que de pronto, un extraño de ojos azules se cruza en su camino.

 **Nota de la autora 1:** Feliz cumpleaños, Jensen! Eres una fuente infinita e inagotable de buenas ideas. Te queremos hasta el infinito y más! <3

 **Nota de la autora 2:** Al final del fanfic.

**PRISONER**

  
  


**Parte 1.**

A Jensen no le hacía especial gracia las manifestaciones. De ningún tipo. Según su opinión, era demasiada gente, muchas veces alterada o enfadada, que podían ocasionar verdaderos problemas si se lo proponían. Por suerte la manifestación de esa tarde no era de las de haber mucho lío. O al menos eso le habían dicho. De hecho, si lo pensaba, si no hubiera tenido que trabajar, habría estado allí también, manifestándose para exigir soluciones reales para el calentamiento global. 

Le gustaba ser policía. Desde pequeño ya sabía que algún día se dedicaría a eso. Había trabajado muy duro para ello y estaba donde quería estar. Además que su gran pasión se unía con una de sus grandes aficiones; montar a caballo.

La Unidad de Caballería de la Policía se había hecho muy famosa en los últimos años y no tenía muy claro por qué. Quizás porque la gente había comenzado a descubrir ahora a esos maravillosos animales. Él había crecido entre caballos y sabía lo fascinantes que eran. Se encargaba personalmente de su adiestramiento dentro del cuerpo y tenía una conexión con ellos difícil de explicar.

Allí fue donde conoció a su yegua, Impala. Llegó varios años atrás siendo un animal desbocado y rebelde. Su jefe le dijo que ese animal no valdría para la policía, pero Jensen sabía que la yegua podía dar mucho más.

Y así fue, hasta tal punto que el animal encabezaba las caballerizas de la Policía. Eso sí, solo permitía ser montada por Jensen. Cualquier otro que lo intentaba, acababa sentado de culo en el suelo inmediatamente. 

  
  


La mañana era soleada. Algo calurosa para el mes en el que estaban. Otra muestra más de que se estaban cargando el planeta. Se había puesto el uniforme de manga corta y había dejado colgado el casco en la silla de la yegua. La cosa estaba tranquila y dudaba mucho que fuera a necesitarlo. Se colocó sus gafas de sol y espoleó con suavidad a la yegua para que se diera una vuelta por las inmediaciones. 

Los manifestantes estaban reunidos en distintos grupos. En algunos se daba algún tipo de charla, en otros esperaban la llegada del político de turno para tratar el tema, y otros simplemente estaban allí echando el día. 

Palmeó el cuello musculoso de Impala. El animal lo entendió a la perfección y trotó contenta por el lugar. Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Era increíble cómo la yegua sabía lo que quería con tan solo un gesto de su mano. Ese tipo de conexión no la había tenido jamás con nadie, y dudaba de que alguna fuera a tenerlo alguna vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2.**

  
  


Misha había formado parte de la organización de ese día. Estaba muy implicado con el tema. El cambio climático no era ninguna broma y, o actuaban pronto, o nadie viviría para contarlo.

El día había salido bastante bien. Sin ningún altercado, que era lo que más le preocupaba. Aún no habían terminado, pero se podía decir que ya apenas quedaba nada. Un par de charlas y poco más.

Contento por el éxito de la manifestación, decidió darse una vuelta por todo el recinto. Era un parque muy grande y quería estar seguro de que terminaba todo correctamente. No quería luego noticias extrañas en la televisión. Aunque su compañero era el que se había encargado de la prensa, nunca podía estar cien por cien seguro.

Fue a bordear el parque para no cruzarse con tanta gente cuando lo vio. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida. Montado sobre un caballo impresionante, con un uniforme de policía y con unas gafas de sol de aviador, ese era, sin duda, el tío más sexy de todo el planeta. Acariciaba con la mano bien abierta la crin del animal y parte del cuello. Por sus movimientos se podía ver el respeto y el amor que le tenía al caballo. Él también quiso que le acariciara de esa misma manera.

Sin pensárselo mucho porque si tardaba el animal seguiría su camino y lo perdería de vista, fue directo hacia ellos. El descaro era lo suyo. Pocas cosas le daban vergüenza e insinuarse a un agente de la ley no era una de ellas.

—Buenas tardes. —Llegó hasta el costado del animal y levantó la cabeza para mirar al policía—. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Jensen, que había estado mirando para otro lado, giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz. Entonces se topó con los ojos más azules y con los labios más increíbles que había visto en su vida. Sin pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza. No era extraño que la gente quisiera acariciar a su yegua. Ambos estaban acostumbrados pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre colocó la mano en su muslo y comenzó a acariciarle.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar porque le gustó sentir la mano ahí, caliente, que le apretaba el muslo con descaro, pero no en ese momento y en ese lugar. Apretó los dientes, le cogió la mano y se la quitó de encima, como si su roce le hubiera dolido.

Misha parpadeó mientras se hacía el confundido. Ese juego se le daba muy bien.

—Perdón si he apretado más de la cuenta. Me dejó tocarle…

—Pensé que se refería a la yegua, no a mí —gruñó. En ese momento no era un ciudadano más; era agente de la policía y estaba de servicio. Cualquier cosa ajena a eso, por mucho que le apeteciera, estaba fuera de toda discusión—. No vuelva a hacerlo.

Misha no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿puedo acariciarla? A la yegua… quiero decir. —Y se lamió los labios porque sí, porque iba a por todas y porque él era así.

Jensen apretó los dientes al ver el gesto que acababa de hacerle. No podía haber sido más claro ni queriendo. Le habría encantado subirlo a la yegua, cabalgar hasta algún sitio apartado, y demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Como única respuesta que podía darle, él también se lamió los labios antes de responder.

—Dese prisa. Estoy de servicio.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Ese dato era más que obvio. Levantó el brazo y acarició el cuello del animal, que respondió contento por el gesto.

—¿Montas a muchas yeguas?

A Jensen se le estaba haciendo complicado seguir montado en la silla con la erección que le estaba creciendo dentro de los pantalones. Sabía que no era buena idea, pero la muy hija de puta parecía tener vida propia porque reaccionaba sin orden a la voz áspera de ese hombre.

—Solo a ella —respondió, seco. La garganta le picaba y necesitaba agua con urgencia—. No me interesa ninguna yegua más.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Que el policía le hubiera dado ese dato significaba que estaba en la misma página del libro que él. Comprendió que no era el momento ni el lugar. Él ya había sembrado la semilla y la había regado. Ahora solo faltaba que ese hombre recogiera el fruto. Si quería, claro.

—Gracias por permitir que la acariciara. —Lo miró a la cara. Ojalá pudiera ver el color de sus ojos. El resto no estaba nada mal, aunque algo le decía que, sin gafas, ese hombre podía llegar a dejarle sin respiración—. Estaré por aquí por si necesita alguna cosa. Me llamo Misha y soy uno de los organizadores.

Jensen asintió y no dijo nada más. No podía. Esperó a que Misha caminara un par de pasos hacia atrás para hacerle una señal a la yegua para que siguiera su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3.**

  
  


Jensen se había pasado la última hora rumiando el nombre de ese hombre. Misha. ¿Qué cojones de nombre era ese? Incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo con su cerebro y con su bragueta a la vez, se dirigió hacia fuera del parque, donde un compañero de patrulla estaba allí con su coche a modo de seguridad por si pasaba algo realmente gordo.

—Jeffrey. —Jensen lo llamó sin bajarse de la yegua porque sabía que su amigo saldría del vehículo y caminaría hacia él. Y así fue.

—Estás feliz hoy, ¿eh? —Jeffrey palmeó el cuello de Impala, porque le encantaban los animales y sabía que Jensen era feliz subido a un caballo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes acceso a las credenciales de los organizadores de esta manifestación?

Jeffrey levantó una ceja porque no era una petición muy normal.

—Imagino que si la pido por radio, me lo mandarán. ¿Por? ¿Algún problema?

—No. He conocido a uno de los organizadores, o al menos eso me ha dicho, y no sé si es verdad. Sí aviso por el Walkie, ¿me lo miras en tu coche, por favor?

Jeffrey asintió y miró cómo Jensen agarraba el Walkie Talkie que llevaba enganchado al cinturón por la parte de atrás de la espalda y apretó el botón.

—Aquí K.A.Z. Central. ¿Me recibe?

—Aquí central. Dime, K.A.Z.

Jensen escuchó la voz de Rhodes y sonrió. Que estuviera ella era buena señal porque no le pediría explicaciones.

—Kim, ¿puedes mandarme el expediente de los organizadores de la manifestación de hoy en el centro, por favor?

—Claro. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Solo quiero comprobar un par de cosas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde te lo mando? Porque no vas en coche, ¿no?

—Mándaselo a Morgan.

—Oído. Corto y cambio.

Jensen volvió a dejar el Walkie en su sitio y miró hacia su compañero. Jeffrey se había alejado de él porque una señora le había llamado. Se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia el coche patrulla. Amarró las riendas de la yegua a la manilla de la puerta y se sentó tras el volante a la espera de que llegara en pantalla la información.

—Joder. —Jeffrey había regresado y se había apoyado en la puerta—. Te juro que si alguna otra persona me pregunta por dónde están los baños, cojo mi placa y me la trago. ¡Es lo único que he hecho en todo el día! Si lo llego a saber me habría ido a pescar.

Jensen se rio. Cuando vi que varios documentos aparecían en la pantalla del coche, se quitó las gafas de sol y se centró en ellos.

—Darius Marder y Misha Collins. Misha. Este es. —Se quedó contemplando la foto que aparecía. Tenía la opción de ver su historial policial. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Entonces siguió leyendo—. Ha sido arrestado una vez.

Jeffrey metió la cabeza por el hueco de la ventanilla y miró la pantalla.

—Hey, yo conozco a ese tío. Misha, ¿no?

Jensen se giró hacia él, asombrado.

—¿De qué le conoces?

—He coincidido con él en otras manifestaciones. Es un tío bastante activo socialmente. Este fue el que organizó todo aquel encuentro contra Trump. Todo pacífico. Nadie se alteró ni se salió de madre. Sabe hacer bien las cosas.

Jensen asintió a lo que escuchaba. Había oído hablar de esa manifestación contra Trump, pero a él le había pillado fuera de vacaciones y no pudo asistir ni como ciudadano. 

—¿Has visto que tiene un arresto?

Jeffrey miró la pantalla y se rio.

—Lo sé. Cuando fue adolescente. Se sentó en el tejado de un banco porque no podía leer bien el libro que llevaba.

Jensen no salía de su asombro.

—¿Cómo es que lo conoces tan bien?

—Ya te lo he dicho; hemos coincidido varias veces y hemos charlado mucho. Es un gran tipo. —Entonces lo miró—. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta respecto a él? No lo he visto hoy por aquí. ¿Está bien?

Jensen tenía dos opciones; mentir o contar la verdad. Jeffrey era su compañero y tarde o temprano se lo iba a decir, así que…

—Hace un rato se ha acercado hacia mí y me ha dicho que si podía tocarlo. Yo he pensado que hablaba de Impala, porque todo el mundo se queda impresionado por ella, así que asentí. Entonces, lo siguiente que veo, es que me está acariciando el muslo y…

Jensen tuvo que parar de hablar porque Jeffrey había estallado en carcajadas. Tantas, que hasta se dobló por la mitad apoyado en el coche. Con paciencia y algo abochornado, esperó a que su amigo volviera en sí. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró con cara seria.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. —Jeffrey se quitó un par de lágrimas del rabillo del ojo producidas por la risa. Si hubiera tenido incontinencia urinaria, se habría meado encima—. Perdóname, pero me imagino la escena, y tu cara, y bueno…

Jensen lo cortó.

—Como empieces otra vez a reírte, conduciré tu coche y te atropellaré.

Jeffrey tuvo el atino de no reírse.

—De acuerdo. Veamos, te metió mano. ¿Y luego?

—Se la quité y… tonteamos un poco. Antes de irse me dijo que si quería algo de él, que lo avisara, que era uno de los organizadores, que se llamaba Misha y que estaría por ahí.

—Entiendo. ¿Tú has venido a mirar si es un tío fiable, no?

Jensen asintió. No le gustaba liarse con cualquiera y por mucho que quisiera follarse a ese tío, tenía claro que la seguridad estaba por encima de todo.

—Bien, pues por lo poco que lo conozco, Jensen, te puedo decir que es un gran tipo. No sé cómo será en el ámbito personal, pero puedes fiarte de él.

Jensen lo miró. Jeffrey le sacaba bastante años. Era un veterano. Confiaba en él plenamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Ya has visto la chorrada de detención que tiene. Y le conocen por las redes sociales. Nunca he oído nada raro de él, y ya sabes que hoy en día se sabe todo de todo el mundo. —Miró a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo—. Venga. Avísale. Date una alegría. Últimamente solo sabes trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Regálate una noche loca.

Jensen asintió, ahora ya convencido. Salió del coche, soltó las riendas de la yegua y se montó en ella.

—Jensen. 

El hombre se volvió al oír a su amigo. Jeffrey se había quedado apoyado en el lateral del coche, con una enorme sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Jensen se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol y lo miraba serio.

—Tu rasero es demasiado ancho, Morgan. El 99% de las perversiones que conozco entrarían ahí.

Jeffrey le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues por eso.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió de él con una mueca de cabeza. Luego instó a la yegua a subir el ritmo. Tenía que encontrar a Misha sí o sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4.**

  
  
  


Misha había estado hablando con unos amigos durante un buen rato. Habían asistido juntos a una pequeña charla sobre cuáles serían las consecuencias a corto plazo sobre el calentamiento global y la desaparición de algunas especies si no se actuaba ya. Se había despedido de ellos y caminó por el parque para buscar a Darius y dar por concluida el asentamiento de esa tarde. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino, una yegua enorme y negra se le puso al lado. No necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber quién era. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. ¿Era posible que ese hombre estuviera incluso más atractivo que antes?

—Agente… ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —respondió algo seco—. Te espero esta tarde. A las nueve y media. En el Hilton. Reservaré una habitación a nombre de Richie Zambora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misha, asintió en el acto.

—Allí estaré, agente. 

Jensen podía decirle su nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba oír cómo lo llamaba de manera oficial. Espoleó con suavidad a la yegua y ésta echó a andar para alejarse de allí. Ojalá fuera ya su hora de salida.

La tarde se le hizo eterna. Normalmente le daba un cepillado extra a Impala. Esta vez, al ver que no iba a recibirlo, la yegua se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró para ponerse a comer el forraje que le había echado en su casillero.

Cuando llegó a las duchas, sacó ropa limpia de su taquilla y se adelantó a sus compañeros de turno que estaban llegando ahora, antes de que los vestuarios se llenaran de gente.

Tras secarse, acabó por vestirse en un tiempo récord. Sus compañeros mantenían una charla animada en la que él no tenía ganas de formar parte. Salió a toda prisa y se topó con Jeffrey que entraba en ese momento.

—Hey, Jensen. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí. He quedado.

Feffrey sonrió. Esa barbita de varios días poblada de canas le confería un aspecto rudo que desaparecía cuando se reía.

—Genial. Pásalo bien. Mañana por la mañana nos vemos.

Jensen asintió y le dejó paso. No hacía falta decirle a su amigo que no comentara nada por ahí porque confiaba. No estaba bien visto que quedara con tipos cuando aún llevaba el uniforme del trabajo, pero nadie iba a saberlo, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5.**

  
  


Jensen apenas tardó cinco minutos en registrarse y dejar dicho que esperaba una visita importante. No le conocían en ese hotel, por lo que sabía que no habría nadie que de pronto pudiera fastidiarle la noche. Cuanto menos gente supiera que había reservado una habitación para echar un polvo con un desconocido, mejor.

Llegó a la habitación y dejó la mochila a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Había pensado dejarla en el coche, pero dentro llevaba varios sobres de preservativos y de lubricante, y no quería entrar en el hotel con los bolsillos repletos para que se le cayera alguno al suelo y fuera más que evidente que se dieran cuenta por qué había ido allí.

A las nueve y veinticinco escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Fue algo sutil, pero estaba seguro de que habían llamado. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba algo nervioso, no iba a negarlo, porque no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, su sistema de ligue era algo tradicional a la par que obsoleto.

Al abrir, los ojos increíblemente azules de Misha lo miraron y dejó de sentir esa burbuja de nervios en la boca del estómago.

—Hola. Qué puntual. —Le dejó paso y cerró tras él. Misha se había cambiado de ropa y, por la humedad del pelo, parecía que no hacía mucho que se había duchado.

—Sí. No me gusta llegar tarde, menos aún cuando algo me interesa mucho. —Se giró y lo miró de arriba abajo. Entonces se detuvo en sus ojos. Esa mañana, cuando lo había visto, el policía había llevado en todo momento sus gafas de sol puestas. Ahora al fin le veía la cara al descubierto y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta durante algunos segundos, hasta que reaccionó—. No deberías ponerte gafas de sol por muy bien que te queden, ¿sabes? Porque no te hacen justicia.

Jensen se sonrojó un poco. Era consciente de que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, pero no sabía gestionar bien los piropos que le echaban a veces.

—Gracias. Por un momento dudé si me reconocerías sin el uniforme.

Misha volvió a mirarle de arriba a abajo. No era una molestia sino todo lo contrario.

—Eres tú, aunque ahora tienes menos pinta de cabrón.

Jensen alzó una ceja.

—Tener una actitud autoritaria va con el puesto.

Misha lo entendía, aunque no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Por eso me apartaste la mano, ¿no?

—Sí. De hecho, quería disculparme si lo hice de una manera un tanto ruda. Me pillaste por sorpresa y estaba de servicio.

Misha asintió y avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él. Había invadido por completo su espacio personal y no parecía importarle en absoluto.

—De haber estado en otro sitio… ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado?

Jensen se había perdido en esas pupilas azules durante unos segundos, los que tardó en reaccionar.

—Te habría agarrado la mano y la habría llevado hasta mi polla —susurró.

Misha hizo lo que acababa de decir y plantó la mano sobre la erección que ya tenía ese hombre bajo los vaqueros.

—¿Así? —Le preguntó en el mismo tono.

Jensen afirmó. Solo atinó a tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta. Adelantó el cuerpo para unirse a él lo poco que faltaba. Entonces lo besó. Fue suave al hacerlo, esperando la respuesta de Misha. Cuando notó que este se dejó llevar, se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarle.

—No me llamo Richie Zambora.

Misha esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ya me lo había imaginado.

—Me llamo Jensen. 

Misha le miró los labios.

—Te pega mucho más. —Esta vez fue él el que lo besó despacio, con suavidad. Hasta que volvió a separarse lo justo para mirarle a los ojos—. Jensen.

Jensen se estremeció al oír su nombre susurrado de esa manera. Todos los vellos de su piel reaccionaron y, desde luego, su entrepierna también sucumbió a su voz, que dio un pequeño tironcito de protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Misha?

—A ti —respondió igual de bajo, como si hubiera más gente en la habitación y tuvieran miedo de que los escucharan—. Quiero ser tu prisionero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6.**

  
  


Jensen reaccionó como un berserker. Lo aprisionó contra la pared, lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo y le devoró los labios como si no existiera nada más. No lo había en realidad porque él era lo único que necesitaba. Sabía qué era lo que quería Misha, e iba a dárselo porque él también lo deseaba.

—Voy a ponerme el uniforme que tengo en la mochila. Por favor, no me hagas ninguna foto con el móvil.

—No he traído el teléfono. 

Jensen lo miró raro. No conocía a nadie que saliera de casa sin él. Misha decidió explicárselo.

—No tenía batería, así que de nada me habría servido traerlo apagado.

—¿Y si yo fuera un asesino en serie y aprovechara tu insinuación de esta mañana, quedara contigo aquí, nos acostáramos y luego te descuartizara, y triturara tus huesos hasta que no quedara nada de ti?

Misha no parecía impresionado por sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿En ese orden?

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse porque ya iba pillando el humor de ese hombre. No obstante, lo que le decía era muy en serio porque, por su trabajo, no era la primera vez que se topaba con algún caso de esos.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también. —Se defendió—. Sé que no eres un asesino en serie y que jamás me harías daño intencionadamente.

Jensen no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Misha se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Es una corazonada. Te vi acariciar a tu yegua con esas manos enormes que tienes. Lo hacías distraído mientras mirabas la zona. Se notaba que te gustaba hacerlo, que le tienes mucho afecto. Ese gesto que hacías distraído decía muchas más cosas de ti de las que te imaginas.

Jensen se quedó impresionado por sus palabras.

—¿Eres psicólogo?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—Asistente social.

Esa pequeña charla les había venido bien para conocerse un poco más. A Jensen le gustó. Al principio pensó que iría, echarían un polvo rápido, y adiós. Ahora se daba cuenta de que le gustaba saber más cosas sobre él.

—Jensen. —Misha lo llamó cuando vio que se quedaba un rato pensativo—. Lo cierto es que no me he traído el teléfono para demostrarte que no soy un loco que quiere hacerte fotos, acosarte, o amenazarte con que tengo material tuyo para hacer peligrar tu puesto de trabajo. Te he visto hoy y me has gustado. No hay nada más detrás oculto.

Jensen apreció sus palabras.

—Gracias. —Para él era muy importante su trabajo y las últimas relaciones que había tenido habían acabado con más de un susto de algún ex novio despechado.

—Además. Si tengo alguna foto tuya en el teléfono, sé que estaré todo el día mirándola y tocándome. Y soy un tío muy ocupado.

Jensen lanzó una risotada. Ese hombre era único. ¿Cómo podía hacerle vibrar de pasión en un segundo, al siguiente le hacía reír de esa manera y luego volvía a calentarle la sangre? Se arrimó a él y le besó el cuello con dulzura.

—¿Quieres ser mi prisionero, entonces?

Misha había cerrado los ojos y había entreabierto los labios porque el cuello era una de sus zonas más erógenas, y cualquier roce ahí iba directo a su polla. 

—Sí —jadeó.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa que no te guste, me haces parar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —volvió a jadear.

Con desgana, Jensen se separó de él, agarró su mochila y fue directo al baño. Cerró tras él y sacó el uniforme. Estaba algo sudado de todo el día y se había arrugado un poco porque lo había guardado de cualquier manera. No pensó que fuera a volver a usarlo antes de meterlo en la lavadora, pero ahí estaba. Se lo colocó a toda prisa. Luego sacó sus esposas. Comprobó que tenía la llave para abrirlas en un bolsillo oculto en el cinturón. Metió varios sobres de lubricante y condones en uno de los bolsillos, y salió a la habitación. Misha no se había movido de su sitio y, al verle, fue más que evidente de que le gustaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Seguro de sí mismo, caminó hacia él.

—Su documentación, por favor.

Misha lo miró, divertido. El juego había comenzado.

—No lo he traído, agente. —Estiró los brazos cuando Jensen llegó a donde él para abrirle el primer botón de la camisa.

—¿Acaso no sabe que ir indocumentado es un delito? —Le quitó las manos de encima, con desgana, pero estaba metido en su papel y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—No. —Fue una respuesta simple y Misha se quedó tan pancho. Le estaba pasando las manos por los músculos de los antebrazos y cualquier otra explicación habría quedado sepultada por todas esas babas que intentaba contener para que no se le cayeran por la comisura de la boca.

—Deje de tocarme y dese la vuelta. —La voz grave de Jensen habría asustado a cualquiera, pero Misha no obedeció—. Deje de tocarme y dese la vuelta —repitió.

Como si con él no fuera, Misha siguió con su escrutinio y acabó palpando de lleno el enorme bulto que amenazaba con hacer estallar la cremallera del pantalón del policía. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con descaro. 

Fue en desafío en toda regla e hizo que Jensen reaccionara en el acto; lo agarró por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo inmovilizó contra la pared tras levantarle los brazos.

—He dicho quieto, o tendré que tomar medidas contra usted.

Misha se movió a propósito porque, fuera cuales fuera, quería saber qué medidas eran esas.

Jensen no volvió a repetirlo más veces; le agarró de las muñecas, se las llevó a la espalda y, tras sacar las esposas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se las puso.

—¿Tiene algún arma que pueda considerarse peligrosa?

Misha tenía la mejilla pegada a la pared. Estaba demasiado cachondo para responder con coherencia. Su cuerpo le gritaba una liberación que parecía no llegar nunca.

—No lo sé —jadeó.

—¿No lo sabe? —La voz de Jensen era bien alta y clara, aunque se acercaba peligrosamente a un gruñido—. Tendré que comprobarlo. Separe las piernas.

Misha obedeció y cerró los ojos al notar que el policía le palpaba un pernil de pantalón y luego el otro. Le tocó detrás de la rodilla, entre los muslos, la cintura y le metió la mano en los bolsillos. Luego pasó la mano entre las nalgas y él no pudo evitar jadear por la sensación. Cuando sintió que la mano iba hacia delante, se separó un poco más de la pared para dejar que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Jensen palpó la erección por fuera del vaquero y gruñó satisfecho. Arrimó la suya a ese prieto trasero y se restregó contra él mientras le abría el pantalón. Sintió los dedos de Misha sobre sus paquete ya que tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda. No pudo evitar guiarse hacia él para que le tocara. Incluso llegó a abrirle los botones, pero decidió separarse porque, en ese momento, estaba mandando él.

—Veamos, qué tenemos por aquí —ronroneó en su oído cuando deslizó la mano por dentro de la ropa interior. Había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo justo para poder colarse dentro. Una erección húmeda y palpitante le dio la bienvenida. 

Misha gimió al tacto. Tenía todo su cuerpo en tensión, a la espera de que ese maravilloso ser lo tocara. No podía negar que estaba impaciente por tenerle dentro, quizás por eso agitó el trasero, para hacer que el pantalón se deslizara por sus caderas y Jensen se pusiera manos a la obra.

El movimiento no le pasó desapercibido al policía, que restregó su erección contra esas firmes nalgas. Con la mano que tenía libre, agarró un sobre de lubricante del bolsillo y lo abrió con los dientes. Con dedos ágiles, los esparció por los dedos y llevó la mano a ese trasero impaciente.

—Vuelvo a repetir. ¿Tiene algún arma que pueda considerarse peligrosa? —Jensen había usado el tono seco y áspero que ponía cuando hacía esa misma pregunta a algún delincuente siendo consciente del efecto que iba a tener en Misha.

—No… No sé.

Jensen chasqueó la lengua.

—Tendremos que comprobarlo, entonces. —Sin más, llevó la mano hacia la unión de las dos nalgas, tanteó la zona y deslizó un dedo sobre el orificio de entrada. Cuando lo acarició un par de veces, introdujo un dedo en él. Sin piedad, sin pausa, hasta el fondo.

Misha gruñó y a punto estuvo de correrse. Entonces sintió que Jensen extraía el dedo y lo volvía a meter. Una y otra vez, así varias veces, hasta que añadió un segundo dedo y él comenzó a gemir por la sensación. Eso fue justo antes de que el policía sumara un tercer dedo. Entonces todo comenzó a volverse borroso.

—Por favor —jadeó. Le temblaba el cuerpo y la voz, y la otra mano de Jensen hacía rato que había desaparecido de su polla. Necesitaba tanto que lo tocara.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Jensen estaba pegado a su espalda, con tres dedos metidos en su culo y con la otra mano intentando bajarse un poco los pantalones para dejar su erección fuera. Agarró la mano de Misha y la llevó hacia su polla, que reclamaba atención inmediata—. Por favor, ¿qué? —Alzó el tono para obligarle a que respondiera.

Misha no respondió. No podía. 

Jensen se separó de él y le dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, haciendo que el azul de sus pupilas fuera incluso más increíble, y tenía los labios separados para poder respirar por ellos. A Jensen le maravilló ese hombre y su franca respuesta. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo guió para que se pusiera de rodillas en el suelo ante él.

—Ya que no quieres hablar, al menos así tendrás una razón contundente para ello.

Jensen terminó de bajarse el elástico de los calzoncillos para que su erección apareciera enorme y gloriosa ante los ojos de ambos. Se acercó a los labios de Misha y lo miró. Éste ya estaba más que preparado.

No se esperaba que Misha lo acogiera por entero en la boca y eso hizo que un gruñido saliera desde el centro del pecho, más que satisfecho con lo que estaba recibiendo. Entrelazó los dedos entre algunos mechones de sus cabellos y lo llevó más hacia él, como si eso fuera posible. Permaneció así varios segundos, hasta que lo guió hacia atrás hasta salirse de su boca. Un hilo de saliva quedó suspendido entre los labios de Misha y su humedecido miembro. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Misha volvió a echarse hacia delante para tragarle de nuevo hasta el fondo y él se dejó llevar por esa sublime sensación. Agarró con un poco más de fuera sus cabellos e impuso un ritmo para follarle la boca.

Desde donde estaba veía gotear el miembro de Misha. Le escuchaba gemir de manera entrecortada, según se deslizara por su garganta. Todo eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar; salió de él de un golpe seco y le agarró por el brazo para ayudar a que se levantara. 

Llegaron al borde del colchón a lo justo para ponerle de rodillas con el torso apoyado sobre la cama. Luego buscó frenético en el bolsillo para sacar un condón. Le costó abrirlo porque tenía las manos resbaladizas por el lubricante. Cuando tuvo el preservativo entre los dedos, se lo colocó tras agarrarlo de la punta y lo estiró por todo su miembro. Sin pensar ya en nada más, se hundió en él.

Los gemidos de ambos bailaron en la habitación a la vez, extasiados, unidos en una danza que incrementaba cada vez más y más el ritmo.

Jensen le rodeó con un brazo hasta encontrar su erección. La agarró con firmeza y comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano con el puño apretado a su alrededor. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para que Misha temblara entre sus brazos y comenzara a correrse sobre las sábanas. El trasero de Misha se contrajo y lo apresó en él al contraer los músculos. Jensen era incapaz de soportarlo y pensó que se volvería loco. Lo soltó y le agarró por las muñecas, para que las esposas no se le clavaran mientras se hundía en él una y otra vez, sin piedad y sin descanso, hasta que todo su cuerpo explotó y lo teletransportó a un mundo maravilloso donde solo existía el placer.

Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Salió despacio de su trasero y se quitó el condón tras comprobar que todo estaba correcto. Al alejarse del cuerpo de Misha, este cayó sobre la cama y estiró las piernas, cansado y saciado a partes iguales.

Se levantó para tirar el preservativo a la papelera y ya, de paso, quitarse el uniforme que tenía manchas y salpicones por todas partes. 

Después de desprenderse de toda la ropa, sacó las llaves de las esposas y fue a por Misha. Las abrió y las dejó a un lado sobre la mesita de noche. Luego comprobó que no le habían herido la piel, porque esas esposas eran de verdad; nada de acolchados ni telas de animal print. 

—Estoy bien. —Misha había arrastrado las palabras. Se removió sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado de cara a él—. Muy bien.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Él también lo estaba. Tenía que estar haciéndose viejo, o le había pillado en una noche tonta, porque se arrimó a Misha y lo acogió entre sus brazos, hasta que el hombre se dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y entrelazaron las piernas.

Las luces se habían quedado encendidas, tanto la del techo de la habitación como la del baño. Así no podía dormir, pero no quería levantarse para apagarlas. No quería mover a Misha por nada del mundo.

Esos pensamientos lo tomaron por sorpresa. El primero, porque no sabía que su mente había decidido quedarse a dormir. En un principio había reservado la habitación por un rato, para echar un polvo. Listos. Luego se iría. Ahora resultaba que pensaba quedarse así toda la noche. Luego estaba ese otro sentimiento, el que había comenzado a sentir por Misha y a querer sobreprotegerlo de todo mal.

—Creo que jamás volveré a sentarme igual, pero ha merecido la pena.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa por el comentario y se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido encubierto que acababa de echarle. Él, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de decirle algo.

—Jamás he tratado a nadie así. No abuso de mi poder ni soy un cabrón en mi trabajo. 

Misha, que había tenido la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, la levantó para mirarle a los ojos.

—Sé que has interpretado un papel para satisfacerme. Gracias, Jensen. Yo también quiero que sepas que jamás habría hecho algo así con otra persona que no fueras tú.

A Jensen le llegó muy hondo ese comentario porque la confianza ciega que Misha había depositado en él desde que lo vio lo habían abrumado porque él no había hecho nada para merecer semejante regalo.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir? —A Jensen ya no le resultaba extraña esa pregunta porque era lo que de verdad quería.

—¿Tú quieres quedarte?

—Sí —respondió sin más, sin darle más vueltas. ¿Para qué? Estaba deseando dormir a su lado. Con desgana, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para apagar la luz. Al regresar, vio que Misha lo observaba con atención.

—Esa mirada te metió antes en apuros, colega —dijo al llegar de nuevo a la cama. Estiró el brazo y apretó los interruptores para poner la habitación a oscuras.

—Lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella. —Misha volvió a abrazarse y a enredarse en él—. Mañana le compraré algo bonito.

Jensen sonrió. Misha se había abrazado a él y se había abandonado al sueño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él no podía dormir así, necesitaba espacio, sitio para moverse en la cama, quizás por todo el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo solo en un colchón tan enorme, pero no terminó de razonar por completo cuando, poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7.**

  
  


El sueño era tan real. Estaba abrazado a Misha, lo besaba por todas partes. Él también recibía los mismos besos húmedos y necesitados. Le faltaban manos para acariciarle el cuerpo. Era piel contra piel que parecía convertirse en uno solo. Los gemidos entrecortados de Misha le calentaron la sangre y le siguió el ritmo. Le gustaba escuchar sus jadeos unidos a los suyos, anhelantes, necesitados de más.

Se deslizó entre sus piernas y se acomodó sobre él tras buscar un punto de apoyo con una rodilla. Bajó una mano y agarró la erección para guiarla hacia su entrada. 

Al deslizarse por ese estrecho y húmedo canal, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción. 

Era una sensación tan placentera, tan real.

Tan real.

Comenzó a mover las caderas, a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, a elevar el ritmo. Los jadeos de Misha lo acompañaban cada vez que se hundía por completo en él.

Era una sensación tan placentera, tan real.

Tan real.

Buscó sus labios y se fundió en ellos. Jugueteó con su lengua y lo persiguió, deseoso por satisfacerle, por llevarle al cielo.

Era una sensación tan placentera, tan real.

Tan real.

Ese calor abrasador en su abdomen le hizo comprender que estaba a punto de correrse. Se hundió en él una vez, y otra y otra más mientras jadeaba su nombre mientras su orgasmo invadía todo su cuerpo. Gruñó como un animal herido y le mordió sin apretar en la mandíbula y en la clavícula, perdido como estaba en los encantos de ese cuerpo. Luego comenzó a caer despacio, como si fuera una hoja que flota sobre un apacible río y se deja llevar por la corriente.

Era una sensación tan placentera, tan real.

Tan real.

Entonces, Jensen abrió los ojos y paró en el acto. En ese momento tomó conciencia de que estaba sobre Misha, de que estaba hundido en él y de que eso no era ningún sueño.

Como si quemara, salió de su cuerpo y se quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Ya había amanecido y la claridad se colaba por las ventanas de cortinas abiertas. Entonces miró entre sus piernas. Su pene, aún erecto y duro, brillaba ante sus ojos. Miró el ano de Misha, por donde resbalaba hacia fuera su semen, todavía caliente y espeso. Efectivamente, no había rastro de preservativo ni ningún tipo de protección.

—¡Joder!

Misha se incorporó en la cama tras oírle. Tenía las piernas abiertas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Jensen, apoyados sobre sus muslos. Estaba totalmente expuesto a su mirada y no parecía tener ningún problema al respecto.

—Jensen. ¿Estás bien?

Jensen lo miró. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Te he follado y me he corrido.

Misha parpadeó.

—Pensé que era obvio.

Jensen se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo alisó hacia atrás.

—Creía que estaba soñando. Y no me he puesto ningún condón.

Misha estiró el cuello para mirarle la polla. Pues no, no había profiláctico a la vista, aunque ya lo sabía porque había sentido cómo lo había llenado por completo unos segundos atrás.

—Jensen… —comenzó, pero el otro no le dejó continuar.

—Joder, lo siento, de verdad. No me he dado cuenta. Fui tomando conciencia, pero pensé que era un sueño y no le dí demasiada importancia. —Se frotó la cara, acojonado. Luego lo miró—. No te preocupes, de verdad. Nos hacen análisis completos cada pocos meses y estoy limpio. Te lo prometo. De todas formas, te pagaré uno y…

—Jensen…

—Joder, jamás me había ocurrido algo así. Nunca follo sin condón.

—Jensen…

—Misha, de verdad, yo…

—¡Jensen! —Misha tuvo que alzar la voz para hacer que lo mirase de una vez. Al conseguir su atención, le sonrió—. Está bien. Confío en ti. Yo también estoy limpio. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Jensen seguía con la mirada fija en él, ahora algo más tranquilo.

—¿De verdad?

Misha asintió.

—Sí. Confío totalmente en ti y si me dices que estás limpio, es porque lo estás. En mi trabajo también nos hacen análisis de este tipo y nunca he tenido ningún problema. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Jensen respiró tranquilo por primera vez desde que había reaccionado. Había visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Ahora, visiblemente más relajado que antes, se detuvo a mirar cómo había dejado a Misha. El hombre estaba despatarrado ante él, con las piernas sobre sus muslos y la erección desafiando la gravedad. Era más que obvio que aún no había terminado.

—No has acabado. —Había llevado una mano hacia su polla y había comenzado a masajearla. Esta respondió encantada a la caricia.

—No me dio tiempo antes de que te entrara la neura —siseó. Había pretendido que sonara a broma, pero su propia voz lo delató y le tembló todo el cuerpo—. Jensen. Me queda muy poco.

Jensen lo miró con calma. Dejó de acariciarle y llevó la mano a su entrepierna. Con los ojos fijos en sus pupilas, tanteó los dedos para acercarlos a su entrada y, una vez allí, deslizó tres dígitos de una sola vez.

A punto estuvo de correrse otra vez al ver la expresión en la cara de Misha, cómo se mordió el labio inferior y tomaba aire tras sentirle dentro. Luego comenzó a follarle con los dedos, rozando premeditadamente esa sensible zona escondida de su cuerpo.

—Jensen, por favor… Jensen.

A Jensen le encantaba oírle decir su nombre, la forma que tenía de jadear, de lloriquear pidiendo más. Algo dentro de él, muy primitivo, y que jamás había salido a flote, se apoderó de su ser. Era un instinto que había reaccionado a las súplicas de Misha, a su desesperación por correrse, y que necesitaba complacerlo y satisfacerlo siempre que lo reclamara. 

Se inclinó sobre él y lo acogió en su boca. Lo chupó y lo succionó para deleitarse con su sabor. No le sorprendía en absoluto que hasta en eso fuera perfecto también.

—Jensen… voy a correrme. No. No.

Era más que evidente que Misha le estaba avisando para que se apartara, pero Jensen le dejó claro con la mirada que no iba a alejarse ni un centímetro.

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para que Misha comenzara a correrse espasmo tras espasmo. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Jensen, entrelazó los dedos entre sus mechones, y lo acercó a él para follarle esos labios una y otra vez, hasta que cayó derrotado y saciado entre jadeos sobre la cama.

  
  


Volvió en sí varios minutos más tarde, cuando sintió que Jensen se movía por la habitación. Despacio, abrió un ojo y lo miró. El trasero redondo y terso de ese hombre, fruto sin duda de montar a caballo, lo distrajo.

Jensen se dio cuenta y sonrió. Le producía cierta vergüenza porque no podía evitar ser tímido, pero con Misha todo era distinto.

—¿Ibas a decir algo o vas a quedarte mirándome el trasero todo el día?

Misha reaccionó. Se tumbó de lado sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano.

—¿Puedo?

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que trabajar y ya voy justo de tiempo. —Jensen había ido desnudo por la habitación recogiendo las cosas que había ido dejando esparcidas por ahí y las metió en la mochila. Luego se metió en la ducha.

Misha miró su reloj. Él también tenía que trabajar. Lo mejor era ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Además, había que dejar la habitación libre cuanto antes. Puso en orden sus cosas y esperó a que Jensen saliera del baño, ya completamente vestido y aseado.

—Tienes que decirme cuánto te ha costado la habitación. 

—Para qué.

Misha aún estaba desnudo, pero no parecía tener ningún problema con eso.

—Para pagarlo a medias.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

—El hotel fue idea mía y lo pago yo. ¿Quieres que te acerque a donde me digas? Tengo el coche en el garaje. —Al ver que Misha asentía, le dio la vuelta y lo guió hacia el baño. Se había duchado él primero porque iba con prisa y porque le habían entrado unas ganas locas de bañarse con él y no podía dejarse llevar. Tenía que poner freno—. Pues dúchate ya. Llego tarde. —Parecía muy mandón, pero su tono no podía haber sido más dulce

Misha apenas tardó cinco minutos cuando salió ya vestido y a punto.

Jensen, con su mochila en la mano, no pudo evitar mirarle. Podía oler el jabón sobre su piel que formaba un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Tengo el coche en el garaje. Vamos.

Cuando bajaron a recepción, Jensen pagó la habitación y caminaron rápido hacia el coche. Una vez allí, Misha se sentó maravillado en el asiento del copiloto. Ese coche era una pasada.

—Esto es… un Chevrolet.

Jensen, complacido porque supiera algo de coches, asintió.

—Efectivamente. Un Chevy Impala del 67. Mi nena. Por eso mi yegua se llama igual.

Misha asintió. Era comprensible. Ese coche era una pasada. La carrocería negro azabache, relucía igual que el pelaje majetuoso del animal. 

—Escogiste muy bien el nombre. Es un animal con suerte.

Jensen, que acababa de arrancar y de dirigirse a la salida del garaje, lo miró mientras esperaba a que la barrera de seguridad se levantara para dejarle paso.

—Ya ves. Solo monto cosas extraordinarias.

Eso era un cumplido con todas las letras, y Misha lo supo. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Cuando salieron al aire libre, el fresco de la mañana alivió el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Dónde te llevo?

—A Maddison Rd. Número 143, pero puedes dejarme donde te venga bien. Iba a venir en coche, pero se lo quedó Darius y aún no me lo ha devuelto.

—Sé dónde es. Buena zona. Me pilla de paso a mi casa, no te preocupes. —Jensen torció a la derecha y se incorporó al tráfico. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el amigo de Misha. ¿Era solo un amigo o algo más?—. ¿Sois muy buenos amigos Darius y tú?

Misha miraba el paisaje, relajado en su asiento.

—Desde hace muchos años. Siempre hacemos cosas juntos, como las de ayer, aunque ya no tanto como antes porque él y su pareja adoptaron a unos gemelos el año pasado y están bastante liados.

Jensen asintió complacido por la respuesta.

—Jreffey me ha hablado de ti.

Al oírle, Misha giró la cabeza, curioso.

—El agente Morgan, ¿no? —Misha lo recordaba—. Es un gran hombre. Ha estado presente en muchas de mis manifestaciones. Me cae muy bien. No le vi ayer. ¿No estaba de servicio?

—Oh, sí que estaba, pero digamos que todo su trabajo fue indicarle el aseo a un montón de señoras. —Iba a decirle la charla que había tenido con él y que gracias a sus buenas palabras de recomendación, se había decidido a tener algo con él, pero llegaron a la casa de Misha y paró el coche—. Creo que hemos llegado.

Misha asintió. Fue a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, se giró hacia Jensen y lo miró.

—Me gustaría volver a verte.

Ambos dijeron la misma frase a la vez, lo que provocó que se quedaran en silencio, mirándose como dos tontos, hasta que Jensen fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Sí? —Al ver que Misha asentía, pero no decía nada, lo hizo él—. ¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde? Trabajo hasta las seis. Podemos vernos luego.

—Me parece buena idea. Te invito a cenar, si quieres. Te preparé algo. —Señaló hacia la casa, para indicarle que era ahí donde vivía.

—No hace falta que me prepares nada, de verdad.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de cenar casi todas las noches. No es ninguna molestia hacer algo para ti también.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Nos vemos luego, entonces. 

Misha asintió. Abrió la puerta del coche y cerró luego. No le dio tiempo de ir muy lejos cuando Jensen lo llamó. Se giró y regresó hacia él para apoyarse en el borde de la ventanilla del copiloto que había dejado bajada. Dentro, Jensen le tendía su teléfono móvil.

—Escríbeme tu número. Por si hay algún contratiempo, para que pueda ponerme en contacto contigo.

Misha sonrió, agarró el aparato y comenzó a teclear.

—Pensé que, al ser policía, indagarías hasta averiguarlo. —Le dio a guardar y le devolvió el teléfono.

—Prefiero preguntártelo —respondió—. Te mando un mensaje para que tengas también mi teléfono.

—Perfecto. Aprovecha y adjunta una foto tuya de uniforme.

Jensen soltó una risotada al recordar lo que le había dicho Misha que haría si tuviera una foto suya en el teléfono.

—¿No decías que eras un hombre muy ocupado y que era mejor que no tuvieras una foto mía?

Misha se encogió de hombros y se irguió, para separarse del coche un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Por un par de minutos que me encierre en el baño no va a pasar nada.

Jensen no pudo evitar sonrojarse, porque era más que obvio lo que pretendía hacer con su foto, y no le parecía mal.

—Vaya, solo un par de minutos.

Misha le guiñó un ojo.

—Es solo para ir precalentando. Prefiero guardar el final para cuando vengas.

Jensen se lamió los labios. O se iba ya de allí, o no saldría de esa casa en todo el día. Asintió a modo de despedida y condujo hacia su trabajo. Iba a ser complicado apartar a Misha de su cabeza porque la promesa que había dejado en el aire era demasiado apetitosa. Esa noche… esa noche iba a arder Troya.

  
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea inicial del fanfic nació de un video de Tik Tok. Hoy me han preguntado si la mano de Misha en el muslo de Jensen no se consideraría acoso y he mantenido una charla interesante al respecto. Creo que todo en esta vida es importante la intención con que vayan las personas, sean hombre o mujer y que no, es siempre no, tengamos el género que tengamos. Aunque de esto no vaya la historia, tenía la necesidad de aclarar lo que considero un acoso y lo que no. Supongo que cada uno tiene su propio rasero. No obstante, espero que os guste la historia.


End file.
